jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamasaki Ayumi
あゆみ |birthdate = |birthplace = Sawara-ku, |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Lyricist, Songwriter, Actress, Voice Actress, Model |genre = J-pop |acts = }} (浜崎あゆみ) is a Japanese singer. Profile *'Name': (浜崎あゆみ) *'Nickname': Ayu (あゆ) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Sawara-ku, *'Zodiac': Discography Albums #1999.01.01 A Song for ×× #1999.11.10 LOVEppears #2000.09.27 Duty #2002.01.01 I am... #2002.12.18 RAINBOW #2004.12.15 MY STORY #2006.01.01 (miss)understood #2006.11.29 Secret #2008.01.01 GUILTY #2009.03.25 NEXT LEVEL #2010.04.14 Rock'n'Roll Circus #2010.12.22 Love songs #2012.03.21 Party Queen #2013.02.08 LOVE again #2014.07.02 Colours #2015.04.08 A ONE #2016.06.29 M(A)DE IN JAPAN Best Albums #2001.03.28 A BEST #2003.03.12 A BALLADS #2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -BLACK- #2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -WHITE- #2008.09.10 A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ #2012.08.08 A SUMMER BEST #2016.03.28 A BEST -15th Anniversary Edition- Mini Albums #2003.12.17 Memorial address #2011.08.31 FIVE #2012.11.08 LOVE #2012.12.08 again #2015.08.05 sixxxxxx #2018.08.15 TROUBLE Remix Albums #1999.03.17 ayu-mi-x #2000.02.16 SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix #2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version US+EU #2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version Acoustic Orchestra #2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version JPN #2000.03.29 ayu-mi-x II version Non-Stop Mega Mix #2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Acoustic Orchestra Version #2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Non-Stop Mega Mix Version #2001.09.27 SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix 2 #2001.09.27 Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance #2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x 4 + selection Acoustic Orchestra Version #2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x 4 + selection Non-Stop Mega Mix Version #2002.09.26 Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance 2 #2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix 3 #2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from ayu-mi-x 5 non stop mega mix #2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance 3 #2005.03.24 MY STORY Classical #2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -GOLD- #2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -SILVER- #2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -version HOUSE- #2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -version Acoustic Orchestra- #2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 presents ayu trance 4 #2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 presents ayu-ro mix 4 #2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -LIMITED COMPLETE BOX SET- #2013.01.08 A Classical #2015.01.28 LOVE CLASSICS #2015.12.23 Winter diary ~A7 Classical~ Singles #1998.04.08 poker face #1998.06.10 YOU #1998.08.05 Trust #1998.10.07 For My Dear... #1998.12.09 Depend on you #1999.02.10 WHATEVER #1999.04.14 LOVE ~Destiny~ / LOVE ~since 1999~ #1999.05.12 TO BE #1999.07.14 Boys & Girls #1999.08.11 A #1999.11.10 appears #1999.12.08 kanariya #2000.02.09 Fly high #2000.04.26 vogue #2000.05.17 Far away #2000.06.07 SEASONS #2000.09.27 SURREAL #2000.11.01 AUDIENCE #2000.12.13 M #2001.01.31 evolution #2001.03.07 NEVER EVER #2001.05.16 Endless sorrow #2001.07.11 UNITE! #2001.09.27 Dearest #2002.03.06 Daybreak #2002.04.24 Free & Easy #2002.07.24 H #2002.09.26 Voyage #2003.07.09 & #2003.08.20 forgiveness #2003.11.06 No way to say #2004.03.31 Moments #2004.07.28 INSPIRE #2004.09.29 CAROLS #2005.04.20 STEP you / is this LOVE? #2005.08.03 fairyland #2005.09.14 HEAVEN #2005.11.30 Bold & Delicious / Pride #2006.03.08 Startin' / Born To Be... #2006.06.21 BLUE BIRD #2007.07.18 glitter / fated #2007.09.19 talkin' 2 myself #2008.04.08 Mirrorcle World #2008.12.17 Days / GREEN #2009.02.25 Rule / Sparkle #2009.08.12 Sunrise / Sunset ~LOVE is ALL~ #2009.12.29 You were... / BALLAD #2010.07.14 MOON / blossom #2010.09.22 crossroad #2010.09.29 L #2013.12.25 Feel the love / Merry-go-round #2014.10.01 Terminal #2014.12.24 Zutto... / Last minute / Walk Digital Singles #2007.12.05 Together When... #2012.02.08 how beautiful you are #2015.07.01 Step by step #2016.09.30 We are the QUEENS Gallery Ayumi20hamasaki2010.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official YouTube *Official Instagram *Official Facebook *Official Myspace *Fanclub Website Category:Female Soloists Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:1978 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:1998 Debuts Category:People born in Showa Period